


Shades and Tones

by Amethystkitten



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystkitten/pseuds/Amethystkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she first meets Jake Griffin the world blooms with colour. When she realizes she's falling in love with Marcus Kane, the colours slowly begin to flood her vision moment by moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades and Tones

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw something on tumblr and I was immediately inspired to write this short fic. I swear I adore these two far too much. Takes place following Season 2 because I didn't have any good ideas of how to connect the theme to the Season 3 plot. 
> 
> Here is the link to the original post that was my inspiration: http://kingofthe100.tumblr.com/post/147498092615/i-need-a-soulmate-fic-based-around-abby-i-need

    When she first meets Jake Griffin, the world blooms with colour. All the grey she’s been surrounded by her entire life is replaced by unique shades and tones that widen her eyes. Because that’s what it was like with Jake Griffin, as soon as he walked in the room her heart literally went boom and her world shifted. His sandy brown hair is the first thing she notices, followed by his warm brown eyes meeting her’s. The smile that tugs at his lips upon shaking her hand for the first time is proof enough that they are meant to be. 

 

\---

 

    She has 20 blissful years of marriage to Jake and gives birth to her single daughter Clarke. Clarke who has golden hair like the sun. Life is like a fairy tale, she’s happy, married to her destined soulmate, she has the most beautiful loving daughter and the world is in full colour. She’s one of the most respected members of the Ark society being on the Council and being the head doctor and life could not get much better.

 

     She should’ve known that life could only possibly get worse. Jake tells her about the system failure early one morning, he tells her plans to go public and she forbids it. But he’s stubborn just like her and he won’t listen. So she turns to Thelonious over a coffee and tells him everything. He already knows about the system failure, word got around the council but the plans of Abby’s husband is what shocks him. “He wants to go public,” Abby says with a sigh. “Whatever I do I can’t seem to convince him against it, please Thelonious, talk to him. If he won’t listen to me maybe he’ll listen to you.”

 

    Thelonious gives her a curt nod. “Of course, Abby,”

 

\---

 

    Last time she checked “talking” did not translate to “floating” and “locking up her daughter in solitary”. She tries to stop Clarke from watching the horrid scene before her of her father being whooshed out of the airlock. She tries to stop herself from watching but she can’t look away. One moment, he’s there smiling at her telling her everything is going to be ok, the next he’s gone, forever. The world once more takes a familiar shade of grey. The colours slowly fading as time passes. The one colour she sees is the golden, honey of her daughter’s hair. Then the guards come for Clarke, clamp her daughter’s hands behind her back and drag her away. Abby begs and pleads them not to take her. Kane one of the other Councilors and Jaha’s right-hand man is the one to blame. “She already told Wells, we can’t trust her with that information, I’m sorry Abby. I’m doing this for the greater good, for all of us.” 

 

    “Not for me,” she hisses back, he doesn’t answer he just gives a gruff nod. And with that, he turns away helping the guards escort her daughter to her new home, prison. At that point, the world is once more entirely grey. 

 

\----

 

    Abby buries her grief and bleakness of the world in her work. She’s still one of the most respected Ark citizens, she’s still on the Council and she’s still the head doctor. She attends Council meetings and she butts heads with Kane every single time, she wouldn’t be surprised if the rest of the council was sick of it. Then there’s the day she’s told her daughter is being sent the ground, there’s the last hug she gives her as Clarke looks just so scared and confused. There’s the last kiss she presses on her daughter’s forehead before she angrily turns to Kane once more. “You got your extra air.” 

 

\----

 

    She starts to see colour again the moment the Ark touches the Earth. It’s definitely not like when she met Jake and everything came together all at once. And at first, she brushes it off as nothing. She steps out of the Ark ship and looks ahead. The first thing she sees are the trees that run the distance and the lush green that their leaves are painted. She hears another figure exit the ship and step outside. It’s Kane, his hands are still bandaged from the day before and he offers her a small smile. He steps towards her pointing to the smoke in the distance brushing his hand against the small of her back and she swears she sees the green on the trees grow even more bright and noticeable. It’s probably nothing she thinks to herself later as she marvels in the view the green of the trees never leaving her sight. 

 

\----

 

    They establish Camp Jaha in the crashed Alpha Station and Kane is appointed Chancellor having been Jaha’s right-hand man. Abby doesn’t protest, she just resigns to doing what she usually does and worrying about her daughter. She asks Bellamy and Finn about Clarke sometimes, and they tell her stories that make her smile. One night she’s desperate, Kane has refused to send out a search party for the kids so she hands Bellamy and Finn guns. “Bring them home,” she says without even a hint of hesitation. 

 

\----

 

    Her back is still scalding from the new burns inflicted on it. Jackson is treating her when Kane enters the medical tent and she dismisses him. “Thank you, Jackson.”

 

    He tells her how he didn’t take shock lashing her lightly maybe even hinting that he may regret his decision but she wants none of it. “You don’t have to justify yourself,” she says before turning away. 

 

   “I’m leading a mission to bring them back,” he says finally. Abby turns around looking at him, still grey. He tells her of his plan and she immediately fears for his safety, something she’d only done once before when she’s attempted his stupid self-sacrifice aboard the Ark ship. 

 

   “I did hear you, you know,” he says and she swears that she sees another colour flood her vision. She doesn’t notice it at first because the interior of the tent and everything surrounding is still grey but she does once he’s gone. She’s gathering medical supplies when she notices a lake, shimmering and blue. 

 

\---

 

    Clarke’s hair is the next hint. She’s standing near the gate having just dismissed the riders who seek Finn before she hears a familiar voice. “Don’t shoot!” And before she can even register anything else Marcus Kane is merely a foot in front of her. “Marcus,” she murmurs quietly. 

 

    “Chancellor,” he says, his voice a low husky whisper. 

 

    “I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again.”

 

    “I had those fears myself.” 

 

    She doesn’t take the time to lose herself in the moment of his presence she just turns around looking at Bellamy and Clarke notices her daughter’s hair has returned from being grey to being a familiar honey, blonde.

 

\----

 

    She finds him buried under the rubble and feels a tiny bit of her heart twinge. He’s pulling on a piece of metal in desperation in order to catch someone’s attention. She takes his hand in her own stopping him from pulling on the metal any longer, the feeling is strangely familiar. It’s as if holding onto his hand is something completely natural and normal for her. “Marcus, it’s ok, I’m here,” she says.

 

    She finally lets go of his hand and it feels strange to no longer have their fingers linked. He begs her to leave him and go find Clarke until she finally caves until she tells him everything. When his voice breaks with the words. “We have to answer for our sins, Abby.” She swears she sees a new colour faze into her vision, the warm brown of his hair and his eyes both obscured by the darkness of the rubble. This the point she realizes she is completely, entirely screwed. 

 

\----

 

    It isn’t long before she finds their fingers intertwined once more. She’s lying on the stretcher pain burning through her leg after the Mount Weather fiasco. They’d been drilling into her and she’d watched Marcus’ face crumple and watched him beg for them to spare her. She watched him tear at the handcuffs that held him to the wall trying to free himself. She was honestly quite surprised he hadn’t broken his wrists. As soon as he’s freed the first thing he does is run to her and free her, unbinding her wrists, ankles, and neck. He helps her up reassuring her every step of the way. When Clarke enters the room she wraps her arms firmly around her daughter and comforts her. She’s laid on the stretcher next after trying to walk and falling over in pain. Marcus helps her up, she tries to convince him that she is absolutely fine but he simply laughs and shakes his head. “You’re not fine, Abby.” 

 

    She grumbles but eventually gives in to the exhaustion she feels but before she does she hesitantly reaches for his hand and takes it in her own. He squeezes her hand with a smile and the next thing she knows she greeted by the new colour of his skin and of his hand that is wrapped firmly around her’s. 

 

\----

 

    He’s the one who breaks the news to her that Clarke is gone. Her leg is still injured from Mount Weather but all she wants to do is get up and run. Run after her daughter and bring her back. “It’s ok, Abby,” he tells her quietly one night as he’s by her bedside. “Clarke is gonna be ok,”

 

    “She just-she didn’t even say goodbye.” 

 

    “The guilt of 300 souls is a heavy weight to carry,” he answers.

 

    He takes her hand in his own and laces their fingers together. “She’ll come back, I promise. We’ll get through this, Abby, together.” 

 

    The next day she is finally allowed out of bed. There was a rainstorm and now the sun is in the sky and rainbow is present. For the first time, she sees it in full colour.

 

\----

 

    Abigail Griffin has been living in full colour for the past 5 months and she’s been noticing her pulse racing every time he enters a room. At this point, it’s a mix of both the colours and the smile that crosses her face every time she sees him that makes the truth almost painfully clear: she’s in love with him. The world is as colourful as maybe even more colourful than when Jake was alive. She will never forget her husband, she’ll always carry his memory and love him but he is the past and here she stands in the present. It’s a warm spring evening that she’s standing in her quarters when she slips off his cold wedding and unfastens the chain dangling from her neck and embraces the idea of a new beginning.

 

    She’s standing outside looking at the beautiful scenery marvelling in the colours she’s never found herself appreciate until now. The sun is setting and the sky is streaked in hues of red, orange and purple. She notices his presence immediately, her eyes lighting up the moment she turns to see him.  

 

    “Beautiful isn’t it?” he asks.

 

    “Absolutely,” she answers. “I never thought watching the sunset could be so beautiful, there are so many colours-” she stops herself realizing what she might have just said. 

 

    “How long?” he asks, there’s no need to add more, she understands his question with just those two words. 

 

    “Since we landed. At first, I brushed it off, I saw the green of the trees and blue of the water but I felt it was meaningless. It’s been steadily growing since then,” she says. “How about you?”

 

    “Always I think,” he answers. “I just had to wait for you to see the same thing.”

 

    She takes a stride towards him and kisses him, cradling his face in her hands. When they pull apart he merely chuckles. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.”

 

    “And you wouldn’t just do it first?” she teases leaning in to kiss him again. Questioning why she’s been missing out on this for those past 5 months of colour. When she breaks the kiss she leans her forehead against his.

 

    “I love you,” he says like it’s the most effortless, natural thing in the world. Because that’s exactly how it is, admitting that you love your soulmate is supposed to be natural.

 

    “I love you too,” she answers before capturing his lips on her’s once more. 


End file.
